Эпизод 43
Победить Одних Друзей, чтобы Сохранить Других – 43-й эпизод аниме 'Fairy Tail'. Первый показ был 23 Августа 2010. Содержание Лаксус Дреяр вконец озверел! Его дед принял в гильдию Гажила, бывшего врага, и это его разозлила. Решив почистить гильдию, Лаксус вызвал свою личную гвардию - Громовержцев! Эвергрин обратила всех девушек в гильдии в камень, и теперь объявлена битва за Хвост Феи. Вроде бы всё честно - сотня парней против четырёх магов. Но Лаксус пошёл в своём коварстве ещё дальше - он заставил Фрида расставить по всему городу ловушки, и бывшие союзники вынуждены сражаться друг с другом за титул сильнейшего. А Макаров и Нацу заперты в здании гильдии и только гадают, как обстоят дела. А тем временем Визитер сражается с Набом, стараясь не впутывать гражданских. А Макс сражается с Уорреном. Жители, которые попривыкли к излишней импульсивности магов, молча наблюдают и вздыхают. А Макаров наблюдает статистику и злиться. Нацу всё мечтает вмешаться, а Макаров изрекает главное - Лаксус просто хочет, чтобы Хвост Феи друг друга перебил! А времени всё меньше и меньше! Ридас спешит к Полюшке но натыкается на барьер. Его поведение злит Фрида, и он заставляет Ридаса сражаться. А Грей меж тем натыкается на Бикслоу, а Эльфман собирается биться с Эвергрин. Перейдя в форму демона, он пытается ударить её вслепую, ориентируясь по запаху. Эвергрин разбрасывает вокруг него пыльцу фей. После чего она обращает его в статую. Ридус Джон так же проигрывает. При этом он пытается уговорить Фрида от затеи с битвой. Лаксус Дреяр появляется в здании и начинает насмехаться над дедом. Он даже предлагает тому сдаться. Тем времен Грей бьётся с Бикслоу и почти выигрывает, но тот способен переносить души в другие объекты и просто меняет кукол. Поняв это Грей пытается поймать самого Бикслоу, но тот ускользает. Он заманивает Грея в проулок, где он попадает в ловушку Фрида, где запрещено колдовать. Бикслоу атакует его, т.к. является магом дальнего боя. Несмотря на то, что Грею удаётся ударить Бикслоу, он вырубается, т.к. получил заряд спасая девочку у окна. Когда запертые узнают об этом, то Макаров признаёт поражение и просит прекратить сражение. Но Лаксусу этого мало - он требует о передаче ему титула Мастера! Макрова это злит: Лаксус не достоин руководить гильдией, но он хочет остановить драку. Под стойкой обнаруживается Гажил, который так же хочет сразиться с Лаксусом. Но барьер не пускает и его! А тем временем Громовержцы разбивают выживших! Осталось только двое, но эти два заперты в гильдии. Нацу пробует нагреть Эрзу, чтобы снять заклятие. Внезапно она трескается и оживает. Правда доброе дело Нацу остаётся без благодарности - Эрза врезает ему как следует! Макаров понимает, что Эрза не до конца окаменела благодаря искусственному глазу созданный Полюшкой. У них появился шанс. Внезапно табло показывает, что появился ещё один участник. Эрза понимает - Мистган вернулся в город! Это радует Лаксуса, который наконец-то узнает - кто же из них троих сильнейший! Эрза отправляется в город и вступает в бой с Эвергрин, т.к. та давно хочет заполучить титул Королевы Фей. Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Визитер Эко vs. Наб Лазаро (начало и конец) *Уоррен Роко vs. Макс Алорс (начало и конец) *Макао Конбольт vs. Вакаба Майн (начало и конец) *Лаки Олиетта vs. Неназванные Девушки (начало и конец) *Грей Фуллбастер vs. Бикслоу (начало и конец) *Ридус Джон vs. Фрид Джастин (начало и конец) *Эльфман Штраусс vs. Эвергрин (начало и конец) *Эвергрин vs. Неназванные Маги Хвоста Феи (начало и конец) *Бисклоу vs. Наб Лазаро и Лаки Олиетта (начало и конец) *Альзак Коннел vs. Фрид Джастин (начало и конец) *Эрза Скарлет vs. Эвергрин (начало) Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * ** *** *** * |Terepashī}} * |Sando Sutōmu}} * |Ganzu Majikku}} * ** |Uddo Meiku}} ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Jiyaianto}} * |Ēra}} * * |Pāpuru Furea}} * * ** ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * ** |Sutōn Aisu}} ** |Yami no Ekurityūru}} * * |Pikuto Majikku}} * * ** ** Заклинания *Песчаная Волна * *Фиолетовый Дождь *Дымовая Фальшивка *Тёмное Писание: Телепортация *Душа Зверя ( Bīsuto Sōru) * *Горничная Люси * * |Hanmā}} * * |Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto}} * Способности *Полет *Мастер Фехтования *Рукопашный Бой Оружие *Магические Оружия *Посохи *Меч *Подчиненные Куклы Предметы *Магическая Кисточка Различие Манги и Аниме *Laki was shown fighting more in the anime. *The anime showed Elfman getting turned into stone, but the manga implied it. *Reedus' fight with Freed was shown in the anime, wherein he created a fake Lucy in order to distract Freed. This was not shown in the manga as it simply showed Reedus defeated. *Gray's clothes differ slightly; in the anime, he wears a plain red t-shirt with a low blue v-neck, but in the manga, the t-shirt has a crocodile like pattern to it. *During his battle with Bickslow in the anime, Gray is distracted by a young girl looking out of her window at him, causing him to get hit by Bickslow's "babies". This is not in the manga. Навигация en:Episode 43 Категория:Требуется Перевод